Imagines BTS
by Katsuop
Summary: Tu aime les BTS? Autant que moi? Veux tu être l'héroïne qui capturera leurs coeurs? Dans ce cas laisse toi transporter par ton imagination avec l'aide des situation que je crée pour toi. Qui que tu sois même si tu penses que c'est impossible, tout peut arriver. Les imagines sont là pour que tu puisses imaginer des instants romantique auprès de celui qui fait battre ton coeur.
1. Chapter 1

Blabla de l'auteur plus ou moins important: Bonjour, bonjour! C'est de nouveau moi! Oui je sais, vous devez avoir envie de me me tuer, j'avais promis d'écrire la suite de ce qu je ne veux pas croire, malheureusement j'ai oubliée le cahier sur lequel j'écrivais tout mes chapitres chez ma grand-mère. Aussi je voulait vous faire part de deux choses: Premièrement, je ne pourrais sortir un chapitre que tout les quatre mois pour des raisons personnel, deuxièmement, j'accepte volontiers l'aide de Cassaucisse pour corriger mes fautes car ce doit être une horreur pour vous de lire ça... (-_-) *je suis vraiment navrée*.

Bon maintenant je vais pouvoir commencer cette nouvelle fanfic sur Taehyung (oui! j'ai été contaminer par le virus K-POP moi aussi ;')) sachez que j'essaierais de faire beaucoup de fic sur le groupe BTS (que ce soit HXH ou hétéro...) je ne connaissais pas le concept de l'imagine (pitié pas taper :')!) et j'avoue que j'ai été très tenter d'en faire une suite à la découverte de ce type d'histoire. Voici donc une imagine avec Taehyung (alias V pour ceux qui ne connaitrait pas). j'espère que vous apprécierez. sur ce, ENJOY!

tu=toi, T/P=ton prénom.

* * *

Il est pas moins de 10:30 quand ton réveille te tire du pays des rêves par une douce musique dont tu mis peu de temps avant de reconnaître la mélodie. c'était beautiful d'une partie des BTS chanté par Jungkook, Jimin, J-HOPE, et V. Haa, V, ou Tae tae comme tu préférais l'appeler. C'était ton chanteur préféré. il avait une voix suave, grave, viril, en un mot...magnifique!

Tu prend ton temps pour te lever, sachant pertinament que Taehyung ne chanterais que le dernier couplet du refrain de la chanson. Tu souris malgré toi en imaginant Taehyung chanter la chanson pour toi en entier. Mais ta colocataire un brin pressée te sors de tes pensés en t'appelant.

 **...** \- T/P! descend vite! Je veux pas arriver en retard à cause de toi, je te préviens!

 **Toi** \- J'arrive Soo!

 **Soo** \- Quand j'avais dit à M. Min que j'acceptai de t'héberger, je pensai pas que je devrait jouer les nounous!

 **Toi** \- *tu rigole* nae eomma~ (oui maman~)

 **Soo** \- s'est ça moque toi de moi, sale garce!

Tu l'entend rire. Il faut dire qu'elle est la seule personne qui s'est occuper de toi quand tu es arriver en Corée. cela fait maintenant une semaine que tu t'es installée dans l'appartement de Soo. Ton professeur principal et professeur d'histoire M. Min t'a laisser une semaine pour te poser et te familiariser avec les lieux. Soo et toi êtes dans la même classe, et, coup de chance pour vous, le professeur de sport n'était pas là aujourd'hui, du coup vous ne commenciez pas avant 11:00. une fois prête, tu descend les marches trois par trois et fais ton plus beau sourire à Soo.

 **Toi** \- Bonjour Soo.

 **Soo** \- Ca aurait put être une bonne journée si tu nous mettais pas en retard dès le premier jour.

 **Toi** \- Tu exagère quand même. Je n'ai mis que cinq minutes pour me préparer.

 **Soo** \- Plus la musique que tu écoute tout les matins ça fait dix. Je sais, je sais,fit-elle avant que tu reprenne la parole, sept minutes et douze secondes pour être exacte car la musique ne dure pas plus de trois minutes douzes. Elle soupir. je devai vraiment pas être bien ce jour là pour t'avoir fait découvrir les BTS. Si tu savait combien je regrette maintenant. Mais bon j'allais pas te laisser faire ta rentrée sans être au courant de la mode en Corée, j'imagine même pas la tête qu'aurait tiré les autres s'ils voyaient ton ignorance musicale Coréenne. Enfin bref, je parle, je parle, mais l'horloge tourne. Tiens prend ton petit déjeuner, tu le mangeras dans la voiture. Allez zou!

 **Toi** \- Merci Soo eomma~!

 **Soo** \- Et arrête avec ce surnom, je suis pas ta mère!

Tu la vois tout de même la vois sourire à l'entente du surnom que tu lui avais donné. Elle est comme ça depuis que tu as fait ça connaissance, strict, un peu froide, et autoritaire. Au début tu ne l'appréciais pas trop. Mais après être venue te prendre à l'aéroport, elle a mis la radio dans la voiture et tu as tout de suite aimer la musique qui passait. tu lui as donc demandée, hésitante, qui chantaient, et elle ta répondue un peu sur le choque quelque choses du genre "Tu viens en Corée et tu sais même pas ce qu'est la K-POP?! Encore si c'était un groupe pas très connu, mais là on parle quand même des BTS!" Voilà comment tu as connus les BTS. Entre temps tu as commencée à apprécier d'autres groupes comme: GOT7, B.A.P, B1A4, ASTRO, et d'autres groupes plus ou moins connu. Mais les BTS reste tout de même ton groupe préféré. Tu n'avais encore jamais vu leurs visage ayant été trop occuper avec ton déménagement, mais grâce à Soo tu connaissais le nom de chaque membres et parvenais à associer leurs voix et leur nom sans trop te tromper, bien que des fois tu te sens un peu perdu. Tu arrivais donc à peu près à différencier les voix de tout les membres, mais une particulier. Tu pouvais la reconnaître sans jamais me tromper. C'était celle de Taehyung. Dès la première fois, tu avais ressentis un sentiment des plus étranges... un sentiment de chaleur et de bien être. Cette voix t'avais transportée au delà de tout ce que tu avais pu imaginer. Toutes les chansons et tout les groupes que tu connaissais c'était grâce à Soo qui t'avais passer toute ses chansons par Bluetooth, car ton ordi est encore dans tu ne sais quel carton.

 **Soo** \- Tout de même, dit-elle, te sortant pour la seconde fois de la journée de tes pensées, je suis impressionné que tu n'ai mis que deux ans et demi pour apprendre à parler et à écrire Coréen. je suis réellement bluffée!

 **Toi** \- Bah, tu sais, je voulait vraiment rentrée dans cette école. Depuis toutes petite j'adore écouter les contes et légendes de Corée. mon père me les racontaient tous les soirs. Du coup je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de vouloir rentrer dans l'école d'histoire la plus prestigieuses de Corée. Dit comme ça je sais que ça peut paraître prétentieux, mais c'est la vérité.

 **Soo** \- Tu n'est en aucuns cas prétentieuse vu que tu a réussi à passer le concours, et puis tu es si passionné, qui t'en voudrait?

vous continuez de parler comme ça tout le long du chemin. Arriver à destination vous regardez s'il manque un professeur.

 **Soo** \- Aujourd'hui nous sommes en demi groupe toute la journée, on ne se verra donc pas de la journée. Mais... j'y croit pas! tout tes profs sont absents!

Tu te retourne vers elle, surprise par ce qu'elle viens de te dire.

 **Toi** \- Mais c'est impossible! Je vais faire quoi toute la journée moi? Je pourrais pas participer à tes cours, avec ton groupe?

Soo- Je suis désolée mais ça va pas être possible. Nous avons des professeurs différents pour les matières générales et ils ne voudrons pas se déranger avec la paperasse pour te faire exceptionnellement participé à leurs cours. Surtout pour le premier cours, le premier jour, avec une nouvelle.

Tu soupir, déçu. Elle commence bien ta scolarité dans la meilleures institue d'étude sur l'histoire de la Corée...

 **Soo** \- vu que tu ne peux pas rentré à pieds, je te propose de faire un tour dans Séoul, le temps que je finisse les cours, c'est O.K?

Tu lui souris, vraiment, que ferais-tu sans elle? Tu rejoins ton pouce et ton index pour former un rond.

 **Toi** \- O.K!

Elle se mit à rire et vous vous faites la bises en entendant la cloche sonner.

 **Soo** \- A toute!

 **Toi** \- A toute!

tu commence donc à vagabonder dans les rues de Séoul, en étant préalablement passée chercher un guide touristique et une carte (manquerait plus que tu te perde), et après avoir pris plaisir à admirer les statuts, architectures,effigies, et oeuvres que l'on pouvait trouver dans Séoul, tu décide de te poser dans un petit café late traditionnel. tu humais la bonne odeur des croissant, pains au chocolats et autres viennoiseries. Tu t'était changer dans les toilettes pour mettre quelque chose de plus confortable. De plus si on vois une étudiante se promener en uniforme toute la journée dans Séoul, on va croire que tu sèches les cours. Hors tu ne dois pas donner, ni une mauvaise image de toi, ni une mauvaise ton école. Tu porte à présent une jolie robe beige à manche à carreaux marrons et des escarpins vernis. Tu t'assois sur une table pour deux, tant pis, c'est la seule de libre. Tu commande un chocolat avec un croissant au chocolat, tant pis pour les calories, tu avais faim. En attendant que la commande arrive tu sors ton livre de contes et légendes Coréenne que t'avais laisser ton père, met tes écouteurs avec Boy In Luv sur la playiste des musiques les plus écouter, et tu commence à le lire tendis que ta commande arrive. tu avales goulument ton croissant sans quitter ton livre des yeux. Tu était tellement concentrée sur ta lecture que tu ne vis pas qu'une personne s'était assise en face de toi. une fois ton croissant terminer, tu lève les yeux pour t'emparer de ta tasse à café, quand tu remarqua enfin la présence d'un jeune homme en face de toi. Il te regarde intensément avec un petit sourire charmeur et semble attendre quelque chose de toi. Tu éteins donc la musique, enlève tes écouteur sans trop savoir comment tu doit réagir.

 **...** \- Bonjour.

Tu te fige au son de sa voix sans comprendre pourquoi, tu te senti rougir ce qui te paraissais plus bizarre encore. Tu était sûr d'avoir déjà entendue sa voix quelque part...

 **...** \- Bonjour. Reprit le jeune homme

 **Toi** \- Euh, oui... Bonjour.

Il se mit à sourire de nouveau, et bien que tu étais complètement paniquée et charmée par sa voix, tu ne le montra pas.

 **...** \- Je peux m'assoir à coté de toi? Les autres tables sont prises.

 **Toi** \- Oui bien sûr, allez-y!

Il te remercie et rapproche sa chaise de ta table.

 **...** \- Tu es une étrangère?

 **Toi** \- Oui, ça se voit autant que ça?

 **...** \- *il rit* plutôt, oui! Ha,ha! En tout cas tu parle très bien Coréen! Tu es très jolie en plus.

Tu rougis, ne sachant plus ou te mettre, il faut dire qu'il était très mignon ce garçon. Les cheveux châtain foncer; droit et couper au millimètre près; la peau claire (comme la plupart des coréen) et parfaite; le visage fin; le nez droit, fin lui aussi; la bouche bien rosé et pulpeuse; mais surtout son regard. il avait un magnifique regard, des yeux noisettes un peu foncé (nda:PARDON! en réalité je sais pas de quel couleurs sont les yeux de Taehyuuuuung!). Jamais tu n'avais rencontré un aussi beau garçon de toute ta vie. Et jamais on ne t'avais trouvé jolie, à part bien sûr tes parents.

 **...** \- Et c'est quoi ton prénom?

 **Toi** \- Je m'appelle T/P, et vous?

 **...** \- T/P? Oui, ça te va très bien. Mais tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, je m'appelle Taehyung. Kim Taehyung

 **Toi** \- Tu t'appelle Kim Taehyung? C'est drôle, ça me dit quelque chose.

 **Taehyung** \- Vraiment? c'est pourtant la première fois que je te vois, j'en suis sûr. Je m'en souviendrait si j'avais rencontré une jolie fleure comme toi.

Tu réfléchis encore un peu, sûr que tu le connais, mais pourtant tu ne l'a jamais rencontré, c'est sûr, un beau garçon comme ça ne s'oublie pas aussi facilement. Mais pourtant, sa voix et son nom te disais vraiment quelque chose... Finalement tu fus interrompu par la sonnerie de ton portable. c'était la chanson, Stigma de Tae- tu reste figée. Tu n'ose pas regarder le garçon, mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi, tu à l'impression qui sourit.

 **Taehyung** \- Hé bien, tu ne décroche pas? C'est peut-être important... vas-y, ne sois pas gêner de ma présence.

Tu regarde ton téléphone, le nom Soo y est inscrit avec sa photo. Tu fini par décrocher, toujours sans regarder le garçon.

 **Toi** \- Soo? Oui? QUOI?! Trois heure de cours de rattrapage?! M-Mais je vais faire quoi moi en attendant? Il est même pas 13:00! Hein? Oui? Mais je ne me suis pas encore faite d'amis moi, comment veux-tu que je reste chez un ami, je viens d'arriver en Corée il y a une semaine... oui,oui. Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Oui. Non, c'est bon, ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas ta faute. Non. Bon, à plus tard. Bisous.

Tu soupir, cette journée était décidément de pire en pire. Tu te frotte les yeux, fatiguée, las. Puis tu te souvins du garçon. Tu te retourne vivement, mais il à disparu. Tu étais sûr que tu venais de rencontrer Taehyung, ton chanteur préféré. Mais il était à présent parti et tu ne pu t'empêcher d'être déçu. Tu était sur le point de partir, quand tu vis un bout de papier. tu lis à voix basse le contenu:

"c'était sympas de pouvoir parler à une fan qui ne connais pas mon visage (^u^) bien que se soit la première fois que ça m'arrive. si ça te dit on pourrais se revoir une autre fois \\(^0^)/! Bisous, bisous! Tiens mon numéro XX-XXXX-XXXX (au cas ou on ne sait jamais... ;)) V"

Il avait signé V. Tu souris.

 **Toi** \- J'en était sûr...

* * *

Et voilà! je suis plutôt contente de l'histoire... non? bah, après tout vous pourrez tout me dire dans les coms, hein! Bon sinon comme d'habitude je suis désolée pour les fautes, mais bon. je pense aussi que je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire la suite de "ce que je ne veux pas croir" (la honte, même dans le titre il y à une faute (-_-)', désolée, sincèrement, promis quand j'en aurais le temps j'irais me pendre, ou plus simple je corrigerais les fautes (^x^)) merci de m'avoir lu! en Corée il est actuellement 6:26 et ils sont le 30 Décembre, joyeux anniversaire Taehyuuuuuunnnnggg! (lol la fille qui écrit une fic sur son BIA pour son anniversaire XD)

Joyeux Noël à vous! Et désolé pour le retard! Je vous zaimeuux! à bientôt! Fighting! (punaise je crois que c'est le lus long chapitre que j'ai écrit depuis que je poste, non? en tout cas j'espère que vous apprécierez) Bisous!


	2. pas un chapitre dsl

Bonjour! C'est de nouveau moi! voilà voilà... en fait, ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais je voulait savoir si le chapitre sur V vous avais plu. Si c'est le cas j'aimerai savoir si vous voulez que j'écrive une suite... par ce que perso ça me démange un peu je doit bien l'avouer. En fait c'était plutôt une expérience enrichissante pour moi. Donc voilà. Il faut dire que en plus il ne s'est pas passé grand choses dans ce chapitre. J'avoue que j'étais un peu enjouée quand je l'ai écrit, mais je me rend bien compte que c'était vide... pardonnez-moi! (M) Je vous jure que si je doit faire une suite, je ferait avancer les choses plus rapidement!... Voilà c'est tout... c'était juste pour vous demandez ça... désolé de vous avoir pris votre temps.

Bon! assez de pessimisme et de pardon, je vais voir ce que je peux vous offrir avec les quelques compétences que j'ai (pessimisme du balai! va voir ailleurs si j'y suis!) merci encore pour votre soutiens dans "ce que je ne veux pas croire" je sais que j'ai un peu (beaucoup) délaisser cette histoire mais je vous jure que je fait de mon mieux (;^;). Les études me prennent un temps fou...(excuse bidon utilisé par tous les auteurs de fic...)

Merci beaucoup! (^3^)

Katsuop

P.S si j'ai une réponse j'effacerai ce messages!


End file.
